Fan Weapon Suggestion
This contains the whole list of weapons that is created by our users. Some weapon suggestions are also found in Fan Art. Rules *Don't copy the suggestion of other users. *Don't make your name on top. *You can make descriptions and the function of the suggested weapon. **Example *#Shampoo - Makes your opponent slip and causes 300 damage Wildoneshelper's suggestion #Sniper #Impulse (Zoo) Skull Bomb #Fuel Rod Gun #Gravity Hammer #Cow and Anvil Shower #Cluster Anvil #Cowered (Cow trio) #Shuriken Shower #Frisbee #Frisbee Shower #Frisbee Trio #Satellite (Laser Shower) #Laser Stay #Cat Bomb #Anvil Mirv #Mega Anvil Mirv #Cow Mirv #Mega Cow Mirv #Nuke Shower #Game over galaxy bomb #Time bomb #TNT #Goodbye my darling (Kiss Goodbye Shower) #Weapon Prank Shower (All weapons) #Countdown Explosive Slime Bomb #Golden Rocket #Cannon Bomb #Raining toxic + smoke grenade #Smoke grenade #Toxic Bomb #Raining Germs #Germs #Shredd #S.A.M. #Jack #AK47 #MG42 #RPG #Chomper #Revolver #Mega Cow #Mega Anvil #Flamethrower #Scythe Bowzer's Suggested Weapons: 1. Patapon Bomb 2. Virus Disk 3. THE CHOSEN ONE 4. Hair Of Justin Bieber 5. Bowser Shell 6. Gamma Gemah (Gamma Gamer) 7. Mowa (Moira) 8. Slipper of Your Mother 9. Smelly Sock 10. Dinner 11. Spaghetti Bowser's Suggested Pets: 1. Bowser Pet 2. Goomba 3. Penguin 4. Your Mother 5. Bin Laden WEEGEE's suggested Weapons #Gamma Universa (Gamma Universe) #Rasengan #Chidori #Mangekyo Sharingan #Rasedori (Rasengan with Chidori) #Weegee Head #Chidori Disc #FLLFFL's sword #Yoyo's yoyo #Shadow Ball #Knife #USB (Universal shocking Bolt) #D.A.V.E. (with BYM only) #D.A.V.E. cluster (with BYM only) #Teratorn whistle (with BYM only) (calls teratorns) #Kunai #Chopper #Chair #Baseball Bat #Meteor #Acid gun #Mega Acid Gun #Magma Gun #Mega Magma Gun #Ultimate MIRV #MiniG.O.N.E #Crater Falls #Exploding Crater #Kit falls #Tree (without branch) #Tree (with branch) #Tree (with fake, green colored giant rock) #CD blades #Mega Shuriken #Deadly Snow gun #Booger bomb #Ultimate Goo Globgun (red) #Rock (small) #Rock (medium) #Rock (large) #Boulder #Budoy #Jacky #K.E.V.I.N. (Killer Everywhere Violation Inplantment Nuke) #W.A.R.R.Y.N. (Wasting All Raging Railguns with Yeast Nuke) Damage and cost: #Gamma Universa - 5000 - 300 treats for 50 (members: 30000 coins) #Rasengan - 500 - 700 per second - 20 treats for 10 (members:9000 coins) #Chidori - 400 - 800 per second - 30 treats for 20 (members: 8000 coins) #Mangekyo Sharingan - 1000 - 20 treats for 5 (members: 1500 coins) #Rasedori - 900 - 1800 - 50 treats for 20 (members: 5000 coins) #Weegee head - OTK - 500 treats for 10 (makes sense of OTK) (members: 50000 coins for 20) #Chidori Disc - 250 - 450 (900 if wearing that ninja headband) - 40 treats for 15 (members: 4000 coins) #FLLFFL's sword - 135 per hit (5 hits) (600 if strength maxed out) - 60 treats for 10 (members: 4500 coins) #Yoyo's yoyo - 500 per hit (2 hits) (900 if strength maxed out) - 70 treats for 20 (members: 5000 coins) #Shadow Ball - 400 - 2000 coins (members: 1500 coins) #Knife - 500 - 1200 coins (including members) #USB - 1300 - 1500 (4000 if jump attack and headshock) - 20 treats for 10 (members: 2000 coins) #D.A.V.E. - 750 per rocket - 5000 coins for 10 (including members) #D.A.V.E. cluster - 1500 for massive damage + 400 for rockets - 15 treats for 15 (members: 5000 coins) #Teratorn whistle - Teratorn firebal damage: 500 each shot +10 for fireball explosion - 750 coins for 30 (including members) #Kunai - 150 per Kunai - 500 coins for 37 (including members) #Chopper - 70 per slash (170 if strength maxed out) - 17 treats for 10 (members: 1700 coins) #Chair - 500 - 4000 coins for 40 (members: 3000 coins) #Baseball bat - 450 - 700 coins (including members) (I.M.) #meteor - 7500 - 470 treats for 10 (members: 4700 coins) #Acid gun - 450 Acid impact (acid damage: 100 - 240) - 1500 coins for 20 (I.M.) #Mega Acid gun - 700 Acid impact (acid damage: 300 - 500) - 2700 coins for 20 (I.M.) #Magma gun - 450 Magma impact (Magma damage: 200 - 300) - 1500 coins for 15 (I.M.) #Mega Magma gun - 800 Magma impact (Magma damage: 400) - 2700 coins for 15 (I.M.) #Ultimate MIRV - 125 damage per missile (all 20) - 15 treats for 15 (members: 5000 coins) #MiniG.O.N.E. - 800 - 1600 - 5000 coins for 20 (I.M.) #Budoy - Call Budoy And The Stage Will be blank. It instantly kills all players except "THE OWNER" each ammo costs 50,000 treats #Jacky - Jacky will kill Budoy #K.E.V.I.N. - ??? #W.A.R.R.Y.N - 9000 - 900 treats for 5 WildBrick142's Suggestion Crossed out suggestions are done. #Cow Shower #Kamikaze #Ultimate Nuke #Ultimate Game Over Galaxy Nuke #Anvil Shower #Super Thunderstorm #Lego Brick Gun #Zoo Kiss GoodBye #X-Ray Glasses #Explosive Chicken #Killer Hamster Airstrike #Volcano #Mega Shock Rifle #Poison Cupcake #Poison Cupcake Shower #Gamma Ultimate #Robot #Transformer #Flamethrower #Poison Flower #Slow-Mo #Anti-Grav Gameover Nuke #Ruler #Super Queen Bee #Nice Gift! #Killer Llama #Killer Llama Trio #Laugh Gas #European Gun #Cement #Acid Flood #Poison Cloud Trio #Goo Teleport #Armageddon Mega Nuke's Suggestion #Stat #Fire Bone #Omega Wave #Toblerone #Sniper Chaingun #Pixel Bulb #Rocket A11 #Gold M14 Alpha #Lightsaber #Baseball Bat #Magic Stick #Kunais #Frozen Breath (Polar Bear's ability!) #Volleyball Trio #Anvil Trio #Walther PPK #Lunchbox #Bowling Ball #Muffler Gun #Golf Club #Super Slingshot Trio #Wolverine Claws #Chess Pieces #Esophagus Whip #Catapult #Shockwave #Branch Gun #Cogwheel #Farm Fork #Doom Nuke #Galaxy Health Pack #Gingerbread Nuke #Mega MIRV #Missile MIRV #Nuke MIRV #Pendulum #Dad n' Me Rage Power #Anvil Dozen #Sunchips' Head Spin #Bowie Knife #Anchor #Garbage Truck #24/7 #Tron Disk #Blimp Attack #Vomit #Plane Crash #Wooden Missile #Vintage Bombs #Teacher's Table #Chalk #Eraser #Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis Virus #Supercalifragilisticexpialidocous Shield #Homing Missile #Uzi #Submchine Gun #Jackhammer #Urchin Missile #LOL Gun #Plank #Dark Energy #Trout Trio #Laser Gun #Gamma Boom #Google Laser #Pet Tilter #Cyanide #Rust #NaCl Shower # Valentine Weapons #Chocolate Shower #Rosewhip #Poison Heart #Perfume Poison Halloween Weapons #Coffin Trio # WildOnes Lover '2011' #Gillete Trio #Chimney #Tree Accessory Gun #Carp Smack #Santa's Sledge #Snowball #Snow Blower (Sorry not Completed still) '2012' #Icicle Blizzard #Ice Cube Trio #Freezing Fan #Baseball Bat #Warrior Sword #Bouncing Boots #Dead 'n' You #Glass Shield #Radioactive Pume #E-Hammer #Banging Cake #Barbed Wire #Crook String #Whoopee Cushion #Crapped Nappy #Fi(b)re Ball #Crap Gun #Anti Gravity Shuriken #Nunchucks #Dyme #Stomp Cabinet #Armageddon #Meteor Shower #Giant Candle (COMING SOON - Before Halloween) #Flying Candles (COMING SOON - Before Halloween) #Hide Hat (COMING SOON - Before Halloween) #Poison Potion (COMING SOON - Before Halloween) #O'Burn Broom (COMING SOON - Before Halloween) #Sneaty Skull (COMING SOON - Before Halloween) #Crashin' Pumpkin (COMING SOON - Before Halloween) #Jar of Spirits (COMING SOON - Before Halloween) #Sorceress Spear (COMING SOON - This Halloween) #Ghouler Cleaver (COMING SOON - This Halloween) #Bloody Heels (COMING SOON - This Halloween) #Wand 'm' Magic (COMING SOON - This Halloween) #Devil's Pitchfork (COMING SOON - Past Halloween) #Slime (COMING SOON - Past Halloween) #Skeletone Scimmitar (COMING SOON - Past Halloween) #Pot of Bats (COMING SOON - Past Halloween) #Explodes Candy (COMING SOON - Past Halloween) #Pumpkin MIRV (COMING SOON - Past Halloween) #R.I.P (COMING SOON - Past Halloween) #Sweetie Cluster (COMING SOON - Past Halloween) #Chain (COMING SOON - Past Halloween) #Witch's Axe (COMING SOON - Past Halloween) #Fly 'o' Broom (COMING SOON - Past Halloween) #Old Book #Pencil #Cleaning Rubber #Scissors #Suck Cannon #Defend Knife #Oil Bomb #Key Blast #Spaghetti Terror #Pepper Spray #Water Blow-Up Cannon #Matriochka #Chimney Cluster #Jing-Jang Wawe (SALE!!!) #Petard #Bob Combo #Bangin' Balls #Cue Ball MIRV #Explode O'Acorn #Ice Cream MIRV #Curse Tree #Cue #Fire Hose #Bowling Ball #Snow Shovel (THIS CHRISTMAS) #Snowflake Boomerang (THIS CHRISTMAS) #Potato Salad with Fish (THIS CHRISTMAS) #Lollipop Smack (THIS CHRISTMAS) #Tobacco #Cigar Ash #Petiole (Řapík) #INfeRnO #Higanbana The Demon Slaying Fire Katana From Hell #Lightning Keris Of Gatot Kacha 'Valentine Weapons' #Stinky Breath #Valentine Gift #Lovely Whip #Heart Shurikens #Heartblazer #Rose MIRV #Condom Shield #Angel Kitty #Love Flare #Love-Some Syringe #Hot Love #Hearty Shower #Gingerbread Hearts #Charmed Chain #Fake Love #Poisoned Kisses #Love Letter Trio #Sweetie Xplosion #Sirena's Scream #Love GOO #Ancient Spear and Shield #Angeled Wings #Foggy Heart #Afrodita's St.Sword #Amor Bow Lanzos225's Suggested Weapons #Flamethrower #Machete #Satchel Charge #Tank #Killer Grenade #Gamma Universe #Boomerang Trio #Poke-ball #Pikachu #Web Spider #Ice Grenade #Super Duper Nuke (stronger than Game Over nuke) #Soccer Cluster #Soccer Shower #Super MIRV #Whales #Molotov Cocktail #Snow Storm (Ice Grenade Shower) #Piranhas #Rocket Launcher #Rocket Launcher Stream #Hadouken Wildonespronohack:)'s suggestion #Candy Bag - Throw a bag full of explosive candies at your opponents (i would relashed for Halloween) #Mega Game Over Nuke - Nuke that is really hard to survive(you have to be member and 150 treats 15 shots) #Limon Granade - Same effect as granade #Gama Galaxy - Strongest laser of all #Nuke Shower - Airstrike of powerful nukes #Behive Cluster - 3 behives with deadly bees #Super Freeze Ray - Freezes opponents much longer than usual freeze ray #Dynamite Shower #Socks - Throw to stinky socks at your opponents #Tank - Throw tank directly at enemies for large damage #candy kamehameha-more powerful than normal kamehameha #paralizer-throw this parlizer arrow directly at opponent and he will not be able to move for 60 seconds #mega mine cluster #pineaplle bomb #paintball gun #anti grav mislle shower #qoeen behive cluster #mega cluster drill mislle #tornado mirv #grande mirv #behive mirv #mine mirv #randomize airstrike-airstrike that can throw any weapon #skull head bomb(Halloween combo pack only) #alien behive-most powerful behive #ants-throw 3 ants at your opponents #nuclear bomb-one of the most powerful weapons #crater-like you can throw healty pack and pick now you can throw crater #explosive turkey 5(cheap trill) #uno cards(4 explosive cards,simural to penalty cards) #alien teleporter(teleporter but you chose were to teleport) #wings(you can fly now!!!!) #smoke #pistol #acid(leaves flash and skin like poision cloud) #snow storm #frying pan(malee weapon) #uncle sam bomb #axe(malee weapon) #globgun cluster VALENTINE WEAPONS #love note shower #love arow #kiss godbaye shower # sweathearth granades(second version) # hearth teleportrs(non buyable,only can be found in new map called hogs and kisses)xD #box of choocalates(explosive) #valentine boomerang #heart cheap trill bomb #deadly kiss CHRISTMAS WEAPONS #present bomb #exsplosive Christmas tree #santa gun #sledge #snowball #explosive bobsled #Christmas box(full of exsplosive decorations NEW YEAR WEAPONS #firecrackers rafal #firework cluster #firework shower #mega cluster firework #magnum #big firecrackers SUMMER WEAPONS #sea gun #fire extinguisher #shark smack #surfboard #mask and snorkel #abaloni #beach umrella smack #swim noodle 2 #rocks HALOWEN WEAPONS #skull #flaming skull #cauldron trio #coffin shower #razzor aplle shower #pumpkin bomb #witches broom #poision potion HALOWEEN ACCESORIES #skeleton mini pet #broom #zombie pants (+ 10% speed walk) UNRELEASED PETS #shark #killer whale #king dolphin #cow #camil #cheeatah # # # # Category:Contents Category:Fan Fiction Category:Community Category:Weapons